Off To School
by LyraPotterneeMalfoy
Summary: Corin, Jane and Renata are attending Forks High. But Corin decided to arrange their documents and...let's just say there's a lot of shouting. Contains many pairings


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Renata and Jane were sitting in the Cullen's living room with the pack and the Cullens when Corin walked in the room holding some folders. "Hey guys!" Corin said, her blonde hair in it's usual fishtail braid "What are you holding?" Jane asked while fixing her blonde hair in a side bun. "Our documents for school. I thought of our information myself" She replied proudly "This is not good." Edward muttered while reading Corin's thoughts. "By yourself? Let me see that!" Renata said suddenly anxious of what her friend had written. Corin handed her the folders and made a mad dash towards the kitchen. Renata was reading their documents when suddenly— "CORIN VOLTURI!" She shrieked. Corin was cackling inside the kitchen "What wrong?" Brady asked. Renata flung to him the folders. Jane, who was seated beside Seth, went up and snatched it form him before he can even read it. While reading it her eyes went wide and her face looked horrified. "CORIN, WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME POSSESSED YOU TO THINK OF THIS KIND OF INFORMATION?" She screeched. Seth stood up and lead her back to her seat, "Calm down Janey." He murmured. "She won't calm down Seth, Alec's not here." Jacob stated matter of factly. Jane buried her face into eth's chest even more "I miss Alec." She whispered missing her sometimes annoying brother. "Nice going dumbass. You made her upset and Renesmee too." Corin said from the kitchen "I was not thinking of Alec!" Renesmee said furiously wiping her hands over her reddening cheeks "Sure you weren't." Corin said still in the kitchen "What's in the folders anyway?" Embry asked, wanting to look at his girlfriend's work. Renata, who was now hiding her face in Brady's shoulder looked up at the others in the room, stood up and snatched the folders from Jane's hand and gave it to Emmett then went back to sulking in her seat, suddenly remembering of her brother, Demetri. Her black hair that was in a high ponytail swaying slightly. "See Jacob you even made Renata upset by reminding her of her own brother." Chastised Corin from the kitchen. Emmett who was dying to know what was inside, read it and boomed with laughter. "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow." He said between laughs. Rosalie, who looked shocked because Emmett hated going to school, stood up and read it out loud. She cleared her throat, "Corin Nix,19...Jane Siren,17...and," She was trying to hold her laughter at the eye catching names, continued "Renata Vixen,15..." Laughter filled the room while the blonde and brunette looked much more mortified while hearing their surnames. A few minutes have passed when Jane decided to break the silence. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Jane said sarcasm dripping in each word. "Yeah, not only are they gonna be mesmerized by our beauty. But also at our names." Renata said, groaning. Another silence "Hey Jane since Siren your last name-" "FUCK OFF LITTLESEA," Jane snarled, "I bet Heidi has something to do with this." She whined. Renesmee sighed at both of her friends complaints. Brady, who said something that made Renata's anger even flare more said, "Sweetie it's just a name—" JUST A NAME? Just a name? She repeated, "If you haven't heard Fuller, My name last name is VIXEN!" She shrieked, her red eyes glowing. Brady raised his hands up in mock surrender and went up to calm his girlfriend by hugging her. "Hey Vixen is not bad." Corin, who entered the room said. Renata whirled around to face her friend "YOU! Of all the surnames out there you just have to pick something unusual." "Yeah love you too bestie" Corin sighed standing next to Embry who was snickering "Corin, how did you even come up with Siren?" Jane asked "Well I was supposed to give that to Renata, She has a lovely voice." "Really?" Renesmee asked "Yep. She has a piano back in Volterra and she sings there—" she replied "Blabbermouth." Renata muttered "—And I decided that Jane Siren and Renata Vixen and of course Corin Nix is catchy." she said nonchalantly "You're insane" Jane said "Delusional" Renata agreed "Ladies and gentleman...The femme fatales!" Collin said laughing "SHUT IT LITTLESEA!" After 10 minutes Jane asked something that made them all agree "I thought you said we should fit in?" Jane asked "I did" Corin replied "Then how do you think we would fit in if our last names are Nix, Siren and Vixen?," Renata asked, "We will be in every guys mind." "Ohh I didnt think of that." Corin said sheepishly "Embry, You and Corin are a match made in heaven." Renata said dryly. 


End file.
